<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not That Dramatic by sociallyawkward_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535532">Not That Dramatic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics'>sociallyawkward_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a wraith. Geralt planned for a wraith. He let Jaskier come because it was only a wraith. It was not a wraith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not That Dramatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey, finally done with the kiss prompts from tumblr! I take too long to write prompts lol. This was for</p><p>34. We Survived Kiss</p><p>(also the alghouls are based off what I remember fighting alghouls was like in the first witcher game, those guys were ugly and gross lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a wraith. The town <em>claimed</em> it was a wraith. That was the whole reason Geralt allowed Jaskier to come along. A wraith was easy and simple, not even something to consider taking a potion for, and Jaskier was always begging and pleading to be allowed to see Geralt in action.</p><p>But it wasn’t a wraith. It wasn’t even <em>close</em> to being a wraith. It was <em>two</em> damned aghouls, much hardier opponents than a simple wraith. At this point, Geralt didn’t know if they had been lying to him to assure he picked up the job and he hadn’t noticed, or if the townsfolk <em>truly</em> didn’t know the difference between a wraith and two alghouls.</p><p>And of course, with their luck, even with Geralt trying to draw their attention long enough to get Jaskier to <em>run</em>, they split off and attacked them both. Geralt could do nothing to help Jaskier as he was forced to put his full attention on the aggressive beast trying to rip out his throat to make him its next meal.</p><p>Geralt beat it off as quickly as he could, but he still took too long. Jaskier could only dodge and run for so long, and it seemed that the alghoul had already gotten a few good hits in. Jaskier’s doublet was torn, he seemed to be limping as he tried to back away as quickly as he could, and there was a long scratch across his forhead.</p><p>“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, and Jaskier must’ve understood the inflection of his voice, because he hit the ground <em>fast</em>.</p><p>Geralt, before the monster could react to Jaskier’s sudden drop, lunged at the monster from behind and beheaded it. The head disconnected from the neck with a sickening <em>shurlp</em> and thudded to the ground, the body following quickly after, just barely missing Jaskier’s prone form.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt said, dropping to his knees to check his wounds over. “Where are you hurt?”</p><p>Jaskier sat up with a groan. “It’s worse than it looks.” He looked up at Geralt and his eyes went wide. “Actually, I think you might be worse,” he said, reaching for Geralt’s leg.</p><p>There was a huge tear in his trousers, a deep gash oozing blood underneath. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before, but it was going to be hell waiting for it to heal. Now that he was coming off his battle high, the pain was settling in, and it was certainly far from comfortable.</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Dammit, Geralt!” Jaskier breathed. “You could have died!”</p><p>Geralt scowled and looked back at Jaskier. “It was <em>far</em> more likely that you would, unarmed and without a witcher’s reaction times--”</p><p>Jaskier lips, sudden and unprompted, pressed into his mid-sentence. Geralt felt foolish talking about witcher reaction times, now, because his eyes were still blown wide with confusion when Jaskier pulled back.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jaskier started to babble with a slightly hysterical laugh, wiping blood out of his eyes that was dripping from his forehead. “It was probably just the adrenaline, you know. The mix of the fear from the fight and the high from surviving, I don’t know what--”</p><p>Geralt finally regained control of himself and pushed forward again, pressing a gentle kiss against Jaskier’s rambling lips. Jaskier made a surprised noise, but recovered far more quickly than Geralt had and began kissing back, taking the kiss from slow and sweet to frantic and heated very quickly, as if this was their last moments together.</p><p>Geralt pulled back before things could escalate too far, and Jaskier whined, trying to chase him with his lips. Geralt couldn’t help the small smile that forced its way onto his face.</p><p>“Come on,” he said, not unkindly, and rose to his feet, pulling Jaskier up after him. “We have all the time in the world for that later. We need to deal with the risk of infection first.”</p><p>Jaskier hummed. “I expect you to follow through on that, the whole ‘all the time in the world’ business. Though, I would like to use some of that time to start my next ballad. Not that kissing you isn’t grand, and I’ve certainly waited long enough to do it, but I want to write this down while it’s still fresh. Imagine the <em>story</em>, two pining lovers sharing a passionate kiss after barely escaping their demise--”</p><p>“It was not that dramatic,” Geralt cut in flatly, though he had a fond smile on his face. “And our injuries aren’t nearly that bad, we were overreacting.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>do</em> be quiet, darling,” Jaskier pouted, though he planted a quick peck on Geralt’s cheek. “That story isn’t nearly dramatic enough to sell. Then how will I buy you a bath to get all these <em>guts</em> out of your hair?”</p><p>Jaskier continued to ramble the entire time they limped back to where they’d left Roach, continued to ramble as they checked and dressed their wounds, continued to ramble as they rode back to town and collected their payment.</p><p>The moment they got to their room at the local inn, however, Jaskier’s endless babble was instantly cut off, interrupted by Geralt’s lips. Based on his pleased sighs, however, Jaskier certainly didn’t seem to mind too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this mess! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, they always make my day! And feel free to come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics and yell at me or be friends with me or just laugh at me being an idiot lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>